


Comfort Shot

by Graychocobo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graychocobo/pseuds/Graychocobo
Summary: Prompto comes home to Iggy drinking alone in their appartment. Ignis usually never touches alcohol unless something is bothering him. It is up to Prompto to find out what is upsetting his boyfriend.





	Comfort Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt request I recieved on tumblr. I got the sentence "I might have had a few shots." and the ship Promnis. I hope you enjoy it!

Several months had passed since Noctis had been taken into the crystal. The hours of daylight were slowly dwindling away. People were beginning to take notice and panicing.The daemons had been growing quickly in strength with each additional second of darkness. Refugees, gathered in the larger cities in order to find safety. Hunters, Glaives, and Crownsguard worked together to protect the civilians.

Everyone had to step up and do their part. Noctis’ friends were no exception. They were there to protect and rebuild what remained of Lucis while their king was away. Gladiolus and Prompto worked hard on training new recruits and going on missions to gather supplies, rescue civilians, guard transport vehicles, and relay messages to other outposts. Ignis worked tirelessly on the political and strategical front. He helped to come up with plans on how to build town defenses and come up with strategies to fight off the monster hordes that lurked in the darkness.

Prompto made his way into the tiny ‘apartment’ he shared with Ignis inside of the former Leville Hotel. It was the royal suit that they occasionally used to stay in when the hotel was open. It was slightly rearranged to make room for a makeshift kitchen, and a tiny living area separate from their bed room. Although they were still trying to keep it on the down low it wasn’t much of a secret anymore that Prompto and Ignis were an item. They had started dating just a few weeks before they set off on that fateful road trip.

“Hey Iggy, I’m back! Iris gave us some veggies from her garden. I’m thinking I’m going to try and cook a veggie medley stew for dinner.” Prompto said as he placed the bag of groceries down on the counter. It wasn’t rare for Ignis not to answer immediately, but Prompto always would check on his blind boyfriend just to make sure he was okay.

“Iggy?” Prompto curiously poked his head into the living room area. Inside he saw Ignis sitting down on the couch with his head in his hands. In front of his boyfriend was an open bottle of alcohol and a glass half full on the small table. It was unusual for Ignis to drink on his own without prompting as he tended to get overly emotional when buzzed. Although sometimes that was the only way Ignis knew how to process his bottled-up troubles.

“I-Ignis? Are you feeling alright, babe? Is your eye bothering you again?” Prompto asked as he slowly made his way over to his boyfriend. Every once in a while, the wounds Ignis received from his fight against Ardyn in Altissia would ache and throb. The wounds that had robbed Ignis of his sight were still not completely healed. Prompto couldn’t even begin to imagine how painful it was.

Ignis turned his head towards the direction of Prompto’s voice. “Apologies, Love. I didn’t mean to worry you. I was just lost in thought.” Ignis carefully reached out and caressed Prompto’s cheek.

“Don’t worry about it, dude. You have nothing to apologize for.” Prompto answered. “Anyways...It’s rare to see you breaking out the liquor. How much have you had already?”

  
“I might have had a few shots.” Ignis replied. The red tint on his cheeks indicated that he probably had already consumed more than that. “Would you want to join me, darling?”

“I’ll just have a nip. I still have no alcohol tolerance though.” Prompto chuckled before he took a sip from Ignis’ glass. As long as he didn’t take more than one shot Prompto figured that it wouldn’t be enough to get drunk. “So... What’s been on your mind, cupcake?”

Ignis remained silent for a few moments. “It’s irrelevant. Just letting my thoughts get the better of me.” Ignis sighed as he took another sip. His hand was a bit shaky as he put the glass back down. The glass slipped out of his grip at the last second before hitting the table. Luckily the glass did not spill or break. “No matter, Darling, I assure you that nothing is wrong.”

Prompto wasn’t buying it. He always disliked the fact that Ignis tended to bottle up his emotions and handle problems all by himself. Ignis rarely allowed himself open up when he felt troubled. Part of it was due to his boyfriend’s pride, but it also was because Ignis wasn’t used to needing support. The man was great at taking care of others, but tended to have issues looking after himself mentally.

“Iggy....If something is bothering you then it isn’t irrelevant. You don’t need to put on a strong front for me.” Prompto frowned. “Babe...You know I’m always here for you, right?”

Ignis opened his mouth as if he was going to protest but instead let out a small soft sob. “I do, Prompto. I really I do.” He took in a deep breath. It was hard for him, but he knew that being open sharing both good times, bad times, hopes, worries, and dreams with each other was important. “It’s just I don’t want to be a hindrance. You have been working so hard recently and I just didn’t want to add to that stress.”

“.....Iggy.....You don’t have to-” Prompto was going to say something, but got cut off by his lover.

“I’m just so frustrated.” Ignis whimpered as a single tear made its way down from one ‘good’ eye. “I detest feeling like this....” Prompto didn’t say anything but hugged his lover gently as he cried. “I used to be able to do everything on my own, but ever since I’ve become blind it has been difficult. I’ve started getting the hang of getting around on my own with a cane, but I’m frustrated with how slow my progress has been. I want to get back to how skilled I was at fighting and cooking. I don’t want people to think of me as an invalid. I can’t go anywhere by myself without someone thinking I am helpless and incapable of even the simplest things. Normally I am able to push these thoughts out of mind, but today it has been a bit harder than normal. I feel like I’ve let you down somehow...That I might not be worthy of remaining by your side.....”

It was a lot to take in. Prompto had a good idea how hard Ignis worked on persevering through adjusting to his new ‘normal’. This wasn’t the first time that Ignis needed to vent his frustrations of his situation, and certainly this wasn’t going to be the last. What was harder for Prompto to take in was the fact that somehow his lover had gotten the idea that he wasn’t worthy of their relationship.

Before replying Prompto planted a kiss directly on Ignis’ cheek. A hand brushed away one of the tears falling down. “Ignis...I need to to listen to me. You are one of the most talented, amazing, inspiring, and strongest people I know. You have never let me down once in my entire life. I love you so much, Iggy. There is no reason to think that you are letting me down. I’m the luckiest guy in the world for being able to be with you.” Prompto hugged Ignis again. “I know things are hard right now, but it will get better. I know it is hard to believe right now but you have made a ton of progress since Altissia. Every day I see you gaining more confidence walking around. You haven’t bumped into anything in our apartment after our first month here... Give yourself some credit, yeah?”

Tears were still flowing out of Ignis’ eye as he gave a slight nod. The advisor was still rather emotional but he seemed to be calming down a bit now. Ignis made no indication that he was going to speak again, so Prompto continued to do so. “You don’t have to handle everything by yourself, Ignis. I’m here for you. We can handle anything life throws at us, together. If anyone speaks down to you or makes you feel uncomfortable it speaks more about them than it does about you. Some people are always going to be ignorant just like there are always people who are assholes. You can’t control them, but you always can control how you handle them. In the worst case you just need to tell them to fuck off.”

Prompto paused to take a breath. He wanted to take a second so he could carefully word what he wanted to say next. “Please don’t take this the wrong way........I’m not going to lie, but it will take a while for you to feel like your skills are back to normal. There is nothing wrong with feeling impatient about it though. On the bright side it will still probably happen sooner than you expect. So, glass half full, right? Even better is the fact that I can even help out more with your training and we can start cooking together. Your body already has the muscle memory part done, so now we just need to work on your confidence. Everything is going to be alright.”

A small smile finally appeared on Ignis’ face as he pulled the sunshine blond into his arms and whispered ‘Thank you. I needed to hear that.” into his lover’s ear. It was amazing how his boyfriend seemed to make his insecurities and worries disappear. Mentally he was still exhausted, but Ignis was grateful for Prompto’s loving support.

After things had calmed down the two of them talked about much happier things while drinking a few more shots between them. They talked about everything from chocobos to memories of how their relationship had started. It wasn’t long before they lost track of time altogether. The vegetables and dinner plans were completely forgotten about. Eventually the two love birds fell asleep in each other's arms on the couch completely content.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please leave a kudo or a comment. If you ever want to talk or message me I can easily be reached on my tumblr.   
> Www.graychocobo.tumblr.com


End file.
